


Ez történhetetett az Epiphany után

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi történt a zárójelenet után?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ez történhetetett az Epiphany után

Ez történhetett az Epiphany után.

„Eltűnt…”  
”Micsoda?”  
”Nem találom…” az arckifejezése az űzött állatéra hasonlított. John szeme felcsillant, amikor meglátta Ronon táskáját.  
Vágyakozva nézte és próbált közelebb kerülni hozzá. Ronon furcsállotta a viselkedését, és egy lépést hátrált. John újra közelebb lépett újra és szemei éhesen csillogtak. Végül már úgy néztek ki, mint a táncosok.  
”Add ide…” nyúlt követelőzően a táska felé.  
”Nem…” vigyorodott el Ronon.  
„Kérlek…” a hangja tele volt könyörgéssel. Már mindent megadott volna azért, hogy megszabaduljon a kínjától.  
”Ezt akarod?” kérdezte vigyorogva Ronon, miközben elővette a táskájából és lengetve elfutott John elöl… a borotvával.


End file.
